Full Metal Fruits Basket
by Gackt-Jihaku
Summary: Full Metal Panic meets Fruits Basket. Sorry, haven't had time to work on this, so it's discontinued because I don't have the original documents.


**_Full Metal Fruits Basket_**

by Nori Noshohime

"Come on, Weber! Let's go! Stop with the skirts!" Melissa called to Kurz, who was randomly flipping through magazines looking at the school skirts.

"Ah, come on...You won't even let me look at magazines?" Kurz answered, almost begging to look at the skirts.

"Weber! Me Chinese! Me no dumb! Me Kick Weber's Big Fat Bum!"

"Coming!"

Yuki stood at the stop light, waiting for it to turn blue so he could cross. But, before it did, Someone's yelling caught his attention.

"Weber! Me Chinese! Me no dumb! Me Kick Weber's Big Fat Bum!"

"Coming!"

Yuki looked over to them. "Weber" seemed to be the one with shoulder-length blonde hair. The one yelling at him was a woman with dark, purple hair and eyes to match.

"Yo rat boy! Let's not get distracted!" Kyo called.

"You wanna start something, you stupid cat?" Yuki asked.

"Alright! We're takin' this outside!"

"We already are outside, you idiot."

"Whatever!" Kyo took up a very bad fighting stance.

"I'll make this easy on you." Yuki took up the same stance, which seemed to be a very hard thing to do for him, because it didn't look like he was used to it.

"You are in such a bad position!"

"Oh, really? I just took up the exact same stance you did, so don't be telling me that I'm in a bad position."

Kyo fixed his stance, as did Yuki. Yuki's stance looked a lot more defensive than Kyo's.

"Uh, um..." Tohru said, not wanting this fight to get any worse.

"Oh, don't worry, Miss Honda. No one is going to get hurt besides Kyo, ane the only thing he'll bruise is his very amazingly large ego."

"I wouldn't be talking, Idiot!"

"Well then maybe you shouldn't because of the certain fact that you are an idiot."

"Now, you're dead!"

A kick to the head was all it took, and Kyo backed down.

"Damn it!"

"Learn to keep your guard up."

Mao turned her head to the commotion down the street.

"Learn to keep your guard up." A boy with silverish-gray hair said.

"Are you boys having issues?" She asked as she walked up to the two fighting school boys.

"Don't worry, miss. this happens on a regular basis. Hey, idiot, " he said, turning to the orange-haired boy on the ground. "You weren't keeping on eye on Miss Honda, were you?"

"No! I was too busy kicking your ass!"the other boy said getting up.

"Hey," Weber started talking. "Do you too know where I can find this place?" He handed them a slip of paper with an address on it.

"That's our address. What did you do this time, you idiot!"

"I didn't do anything! Maybe you did something!"

"No. I don't think that's possible."

"Excuse me!" Melissa broke in. "Do I have to handcuff you both? Now, could one or both of you tell me where this place is?"

"Well, if you go over to main street and turn left, you should--"

"No, you turn right dumbass!"

"No, you turn left. I would know. I've lived there longer than you have."

"You turn right! My sense of direction is way better than yours!"

"Hey! I'm not backing down on my offer to handcuff you two!"

"Hey, Melissa. How 'bout we take both for their word. We've both got cellphones, so I take one way, you take the other, and whoever gets there first calls the other. That way, we can see who's right."

"Whatever. Yo, you." she pointed at the greyish-silver haired boy. "Gimme directions."

They each talked to one of the boys. Then, after talking to eachother, they went on their way.

'Wonder what they wanted.' Kyo thought to himself.

"Kyo. I've found Miss Honda. She's up there." Yuki pointed to the girl, whose head was down, looking like she was about to cry. He ran up to her, Kyo trailing close behind.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki called out, stopping to catch his breath.

"Oh! Yuki, Kyo. I'm sorry. I was just worried about being late and I just-"

Yuki cut her off. "Miss Honda, it's alright," he said, gasping for air. He collapsed, clutching his chest.

"Yuki! Tohru, go call Shigure! At least he can drive. Maybe not very well, but he'll be better than a cab."

Tohru ran off towards the payphone and returned a few minutes later. She said, "Hatori's coming."

"Good, that's even better!" Tohru noticed that Kyo was holding Yuki's hand so tight, that Kyo's knuckles were white.

After Kyo said that, a sleek black car pulled up next to the curb. The tinted window went down and Hatori's head popped out of the window. "Kyo, carry Yuki and get in. Miss Honda, come along. We may need something."

"Uh, okay..."Tohru said uncertainly.

Hey, I know this chapter sucks, but, hey, the second one is coming.


End file.
